


Enough

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Will wants to know what he and Hannibal are to each other, so he asks.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristylee/gifts).



> Inspired by Kristy Lee's All the Days. It has all the feels. Now I have all the feels.

He didn't mean for the question to come out as it did, apropos to nothing as it was. They had been lying in their shared bed late one night as they did since the fall, both trying to let sleep claim them after a long day finishing their settlement of the new house. Will was staring at the ceiling, overthinking as he always did. He used to hold his thoughts back from everyone, or at least censor them till they barely resembled their original form. When he had first met Hannibal is when that began to change. The man had a way of bringing out the clearest, most honest version of Will, to the point where Will couldn't even hide his thoughts and desires from himself. Even now he can't.

“Hannibal, what are we?”

In the relative quiet of the room Will thinks it sounds much louder than it actually is. For a second he thinks Hannibal didn't hear him or worse is ignoring him, until he sees the form across from him turn to face him, eyes shining in the dim light through the window. 

“I’m not sure how to answer that, Will.” comes the reply. “ It appears that you have given it quite some thought though.”   
A slight pause.   
“I would very much like to know what those thoughts are.”

A hand snakes out between them as Hannibal brings his over to Will’s to clasp them together. Will turns to face him as he clutches both of their hands to his chest.

“Honestly, I don't know anymore. I used to think I did. I used to think we were friends, then I thought we were enemies. Then you became something else. Now I’m not sure what we are.”

Will brings Hannibal’s hand up to his cheek and turns his face to let it slide along his palm, silently enjoying the gentle sigh he can hear it produce from across him.

“When I'm with you, I feel alright---my world feels alright. I tried to make you go away. I thought if you did I would be better. But I wasn't.” 

Will looks down and off to the side. Now it's his turn to sigh.

“I felt alone, even with Mollie. I don't feel alone anymore, now that I have you back.”  
He pauses at this, lacing their fingers together out in front of them.   
“What we are together, I'm still not sure of. Our...intimacy…” he flinches a bit at this word, unused to speaking in such open terms, “is one I’ve never known.”

Will reaches out a hand tentatively, and brushes two of his fingers down Hannibal’s lip.   
“I want to kiss you. I want to hold you. And I never want to be away from you again. Beyond that, I don't know…”

A certain self doubt makes him trail off as he moves to pull his hand away. 

Hannibal is there in a second to stop him.

The fingers that were at his lips are pulled back as Hannibal gently moves his body over closer to Will. He presses the palm to his lips and softly kisses it.

“My dear Will.” A small smile breaks across his face as he lifts his head to meet Will's eyes. “Whatever we are, we are together. I am fine with not knowing. Not everything has to have a name…”

Sliding his hand up Will's arm, he moves to cup the side of his face and bring their foreheads in together.

“You see me as no other. As I see you. Whatever we are, we will figure it out together, in our own time.”

Will's chin is lifted as Hannibal leans down and catches his lips in a slow kiss. 

"This is it. " Will thinks to himself. This is the home he had always wanted. The port in the storm. The lights in his house shining across the field to show him his way. 

They kiss like this for some time, a slow rocking of bodies like a boat on waves. Their tongues move out to explore the other, deepening the pull between them but never really seeking more. 

"This is enough." The words were unsaid between them as their mouths part and Will is pulled into Hannibal's chest.

We are enough.


End file.
